1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conduit reamer tool assembly adapted to be mounted in a structure for rotating the tool assembly, such as a chuck assembly, and includes a spindle with a socket in an outer end for receiving and releasably holding a tool and a conduit reamer mounted on the shaft of the spindle. The spindle has structure at an inner end for engaging and being driven by mating driving structure in the structure for rotating the chuck assembly and a tool magazine for holding tools can be mounted on the spindle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore various tool assemblies have been proposed for mounting to a conventional chuck assembly, to a specially configured chuck assembly or to other structure for rotating the tool assembly.
Also, it has been proposed to provide a conduit reamer mounted on a screw driver for use in reaming the outer ends of conduits, e.g. xc2xdxe2x80x3, xc2xexe2x80x3 or 1xe2x80x2 conduits after cutting the conduit with a hacksaw.
Examples of previously proposed tool assemblies and tool holders are disclosed in the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Patent No.xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Patentee
U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,562xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Robison
U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,241xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Robison
A conduit reamer mounted on a screw driver is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 333,964 issued Mar. 16, 1993.
According to the present invention there is provided a conduit reamer assembly comprising: a spindle having a main body portion, a distal end and a proximal end; drive structure on the spindle for mating with corresponding drive structure in a rotatable drive structure in or on which the conduit reamer assembly is mounted; a conduit reamer mounted on the spindle and comprising at least two stepped cylindrical sections including a first cylindrical section and a second larger diameter section; a first plate-like member extending radially outwardly of the first cylindrical section and having a generally hook-shape defining a U-shaped space between the cylindrical section and an outer axially finger of the plate-like member; the second cylindrical section having a second plate-like member extending generally radially outwardly from the second cylindrical section and defining a U-shaped space between the second cylindrical section and an outer axially extending finger; and the conduit reamer being fixed against rotation on the spindle and the U-shaped spaces being adapted to be received over a cut end of a piece of conduit for engaging the cut end as the conduit reamer is rotated. The conduit reamer assembly can further include tool magazine including a body having a throughbore which is received over the spindle and behind the conduit reamer. The body has a rearwardly facing surface and the tool magazine includes at least one bore, socket or hole extending into the tool magazine from the back surface thereof for receiving and storing a tool.